


Aftermath

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Camelot Singularity, discussion about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Arash noticed it. He noticed everyone avoiding him today, and even the new Saber looked startled at the sight of him. He can't help but wonder why, until he runs upon Master crying.[Post-Camelot Singularity]





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Arash is fourth.
> 
> I cried when it happened in game and like seeing Arash bloodied and still willing to use Stella to protect everybody? 
> 
> I needed to write that scene from Yuu's point of view and then it goes towards Arash's point of view, as well.

When Arash came back injured with an excuse of falling down the valley, she couldn’t help but want to scream. But she didn't, as she wanted to look away. But she couldn't, as her hands held into fists drawing blood with her nails. He looked at her, "You shouldn't have such a dark expression on your face, Yuu. Of course, it wouldn't look good on anyone's faces but it doesn't look right on you."

She wants to speak, but she can't as she almost bites her tongue. She thinks, ' _Don't say stuff like that, at a time like this. Please don't._ ' Yet, all she could do is nod to his words.

She knows that Mash is looking at her in worry. Sanzang stopped her lectures in favor for the atmosphere and for her. Tota is watching Arash in awe but looks at her as if he wants to cheer her up, but can't. Bedivere is trying to say something but he can't. Cursed-Arm is in silence trying to figure out what to do.

And she's standing there feeling more incompetent than ever before. It feels like when she came to Chaldea on her first day. Scrutinized and called worthless, or even trash. But this time, everyone was worrying over her, but she couldn't do anything. Even if she were a Master of many Servants, she couldn't do anything for him.

_Because this Arash wasn't hers in the first place._ Her Arash was back at Chaldea safe and sound. But she couldn't help but wince as she looks at the Arash right here, covered in injuries and covered with blood. Arash talks to Bedivere but she isn't listening. Her legs are wavering and are about to fail her, but she still stands. She wants to say something, but she knows she might say something that might ruin the mood.

Before she knew it, Arash ends up ordering Cursed-Arm to take everyone to the caves. That included her. She looks at Arash, wanting to reach out to him. To tell him, that no he can't do this to her, but he smiles at her. Cursed-Arm carries her on his shoulders, even though she wants to stay. She doesn't want to leave Arash alone. But she had to, and as she gets carried off, she screams. _**"Arash, you idiot!**_ "

The look on Arash's face becomes startled at her sudden scream. Everyone become confused as well, but she covers her face with her hands. Arash laughs, “Sorry I’m an idiot, Yuu.” He flashes a smile and she wants to yell, but her body is limp. She wants to cry and cry, but she won’t. As she gets carried off, she hears Arash begin his Noble Phantasm’s speech and her voice is stuck in her throat.

Yet, tears fall down from her face, as she gets carried farther away. She covers her eyes and sobs silently. ‘ _Good bye, Arash._ ’

* * *

The next day, it’s uncomfortable and quiet. Mash sits at her side, as she curls up her legs. Her eyes red from crying the whole night. Mash was with her the whole time giving her support, and she was glad for that. Yet now, she had to own up for her behavior. But the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Her friend who's always been at her side, is glaring at anyone who tries to come towards her.

So it's awkward for everyone. But she knows, she need to tell why she acted that way. Her voice raw, she finally speaks. "... At Chaldea, _I summoned Arash_." Xuanzang drops her staff in surprise, Tota blinks, Bedivere falls from where he sat. Cursed-Arm looks the same as ever. "So seeing an Arash here in this singularity, surprised us. Right Mash?" She turns to Mash, who nodded in return.

"Right, Senpai. Arash-san... _was one of Senpai's first servants_ , so he'd been at Chaldea for a long while." Her smile is gentle remembering the kind man, "He's kind of like our big brother. Everyone of the staff liked him, he got along with everyone of the Servants as well."

"Yep. That'd be one way to say about him. When we met him, I mistook him as ours, but I decided to act like it was our first time meeting him. That way..."

" _It'd be easier to let go, right?_ " Bedivere surmises. She looks down at her hands almost ashamed. "Yeah. After... we save the singularity, servants or people we met forget about us." She continues, "An example like Mordred. Mash and I met them in another singularity and they were our ally. But, in here they were a different person, and well, a different Servant even if they were the same."

Mash nods, continuing on for her. "I was... a little taken back when I saw them. I thought they were the person I knew but when they met me, they claimed not knowing me. I kind of forgot that the servants we meet would forget us when they return to the Throne of Heroes."

"... The same as of Arash we met here. He would forget about what happened in this singularity. Our Arash wouldn't know about it either." Her voice dropped to a lower one, " _Not that I would tell him._ "

The conversation ended, leaving it at that. It was now time to try to figure out how to solve this Singularity.

* * *

 Arash noticed something when Master came back from the recent solved Singularity. People were avoiding him and he wasn't quite sure why. He hadn't seen a single hair of any servant around, and that was a little baffling. Did he do something wrong? He's sure that he didn't do a thing. Master didn't even bring him along to this Singularity, which he found a bit disappointing.

He's sure he could have been useful, but she never sent word for him to come. Which was a bit strange. He wondered what happened in this Singularity. He recalls the destination was Jerusalem, but then a lot of other things happened. It was no longer Jerusalem as planned, but it became rather Egypt and Camelot, at once?

Well, that sounded a bit exciting. He wished he could go, but it got solved. To think of it, Master did summon someone new. He should at least greet this new Servant. He wanted to at least to be at friendly terms with them. The thing, is he needed to find where everyone was at. They could be at the cafeteria, he supposes, as he walks towards to that area.

He opens the door to the cafeteria and all sudden the chattering in the room stopped. Everyone of the Servants seemed to freeze at the exact same moment. Except for one. He blinks as he looks at the Servant, and he assumes its the new one. A man with white long hair, tied into long pigtails at the back. He wore an armor like a knight would, and one of his arms is metal.

The man stared at Arash looking startled to see him. His eyes looked sad but it seemed like he didn't know why he was sad. He turned a bit pale, and then soon calmed down. Arash didn't know if he should joke at a time like this, but he wanted to calm the man down. " _You act like you seen a ghost!_ " He says, offering a friendly hand towards him.

Someone nearby chokes on whatever they were eating, but Arash was focusing on this man. "The name's Arash. It's nice to meet a new face around here. You seem to be a Saber, judging by your sword at your hip." The man looks a bit unsure, but takes ahold of Arash's offered hand and shakes it. "Ah yes, I'm quite very new. My name is Bedivere. It's ... nice to meet you as well, Arash."

_The name Bedivere strikes a chord for him._ But Arash doesn't understand why. Besides knowledge that Bedivere is a knight of the round table. "I see." For some reason, he feels uncomfortable now and he's not sure why. "Well, has anyone seen Master?" He asks to everyone in the cafeteria, but he's answered with silence. " _Well, today's the day I get the silent treatment huh?_ " He jokes, but now everyone looks almost somewhat more uncomfortable.

The archer decides it's high time to look for Master on his own. Somehow his presence at the moment is not needed. Despite trying to not feel anything, he feels a little hurt. He leaves the cafeteria with a pained smile, and leaves.

Bedivere stood left standing, wanting to catch after him and apologize. But his feet refused to move. Someone got up and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. Arash won't hold a grudge." It was Robin Hood, who looked a bit ashamed. "... Right now, it's kind of... hard to speak to Arash at the moment."

Soon there were murmurs of agreement and it turned back to its usual chatters. Although, it was more of an uncomfortable pace, and a though came through their mind. ' _Master... did ask of us to not tell him about what happened during the Singularity. But... is this alright?_ '

The namesake Archer stood outside of the cafeteria doors sighed, as he heard Robin spoke. "I can hear you guys." He shook his head wondering, ' _What is it that's making it hard to talk to me?_ ' He'll have to find out about it later. Right now, he'll search for Master. He might as well search all her favorite places around Chaldea. ' _Where could Master be usually...?_ '

If it after a Singularity, she'd be in her room sleeping or resting up. If that were the case, he'll check her room first. As he walked the halls to her, he couldn't but think. ' _What happened during the Singularity?_ ' As he thought to himself walking through the hallway, he heard a sniffling noise.

He blinked. ' _Is someone crying?_ ' The man decided to follow the noise, wanting to talk to them. He could talk to them about whatever is happening to them. As he followed it, it became more louder, someone was sobbing very loud. He became a bit more concerned, as he walked faster. He came to a stop as found the person in question who was crying.

It was his Master who was sobbing and her body was shaking. Her hands covering her face, but she still looked like a sorry sight. He wasn't sure if he should approach her or not, but he needed to do something. He walked towards her not wanting to startle her, and whispered, "Master, what's wrong?" There was a shocked noise that came out of her, surprising him even.

" _Oh no, no, no, no_." She began to say as she lowered her hands, and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't want you to see me like this, not now. Why did it have to be you of all people?" He looks almost affronted, and wanted to say something but Master kept spluttering. "I wanted to keep things normal as possible when I came back to Chaldea. But I couldn't. It was too hard to keep things under control, be normal. It's hard too!" More tears were falling, and he wanted her to stop. "I kept remembering what happened to him!"

He blinks as he comes near her, lowering himself a bit too. "Who exactly?" Master looked like she almost stopped breathing, and he was so afraid that he'd lose his Master. He sat next to her on the ground, and waited. Yet, she didn't seem calm nor settled down. She took deep breaths in and out, until she found her voice. "In... the Singularity, there was... another Arash." He blinks but nods, letting her continue. "He got summoned there to that Singularity."

"He was well respected among everyone among the community." She continues, "But there was a problem. The Lion King's Rhongomyniad was going to attack the village that he protects. So, he decided to fight back and attack it to deflect it off from the villagers." She hiccuped. "He was already injured from falling down to the valley. But he was already set to sacrifice himself to protect everyone including us."

She began crying again, "He decided to use his Noble Phantasm. And I got carried off, even though I didn't want to leave him behind." She rubs at her eyes. "I knew from the beginning when I met him, _he wasn't you!_ Mash and I knew that, but it was hard to differentiate the two of you. I ended up being too attached without realizing, and I thought... _what if happened to you?_ "

"When I came back to Chaldea, I didn't want to think about it. But I kept thinking about it and it was too hard to not think about it." She gives a broken laugh, " _I'm kind of stupid aren't I, Arash?_ "

"No you aren't." He replies back. "You are being yourself honest, and kind. You can get emotional and a bit tender. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Master. But you know, you shouldn't keep this within yourself. It'll make you even feel worse. In fact, it might ruin you when you don't admit your feelings about certain things."

"The conversation we're not having at the moment, _is about death._ " She flinched, but he continued on. "Master, you don't like death very much... or rather you're scared of it. Well, more like it's not you hate it. Um, I'm being terrible at this explaining thing, aren't I master?"

"Very terrible. You sound like Doctor Roman when he messes up an explanation." She teases, her expression now lightening up. He laughs, " _Harsh!_ Well, it's more of the fact that you dislike it taking people you care about away, right? But, you shouldn't think that way, Master. If you were to think like that, those who passed will still worry about you. Death might seem painful to you, but it brings those who lived into peace."

"...That's a nice way to put it. I know that. But I guess, sometimes it frightens me to be no longer with those I care about. My problem is that I'm too attached to others that I care for very much."

"And you fear being all alone at the end, right?"

"I guess I do. It's hard to admit that, though. But that's what I do fear in the end."

"Well, I won't leave you yet. You're stuck with me till the end Master."

"Well I'm glad for that." She lays her head on his shoulder, her tears dried on her face.

"You were crying all day, I bet. Go on sleep a little."

So she did closing her eyes as she slept on his shoulder. He sat there with her on the floor. A rather awkward position, but it was fine all the same.

" _Good night, Master._ "

**Author's Note:**

> PRESS F FOR ARASH.
> 
> JK PLEASE DON'T.


End file.
